It is often desirable to perform a biopsy to sample selected tissue from a patient for medical evaluation. For example, biopsies can be useful in diagnosing various forms of cancer and other diseases affecting a localized area of tissue. However, access to some anatomical regions using present apparatus and methods can be difficult and/or dangerous due to obscure location(s) of the localized area. For example, a localized area could be obscured by obstacles such as bone, an artery or vein, ducts, nerves or organs. Such obstacles pose the possibility for unnecessary iatrogenic trauma during biopsy procedures.
Accordingly, there is a need for a biopsy apparatus and method that provide alternative modes of access to anatomical sites.